


don't be speciest

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles doesn't like bats...sterek drabble - 11/2 - words of the day: fang, species, bat





	don't be speciest

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Scott punches him lightly in the shoulder. “That’s speciest, Stiles.”

“It’s not speciest!”

“You can’t not like vampires just because your boyfriend’s a werewolf.”

“That’s not why I- Ugh!” He groans and runs his hands through his hair. “Seriously, Scotty! It’s not even that I don’t like vampires, okay? I mean  _ they’re not even real _ . I just don’t like bats, with their little claws and fangs. So theoretically,  _ if  _ vampires existed AND  _ if  _ they somehow could shift into bats, then  _ no _ , I  _ wouldn’t _ like them.”

“You realize that  _ I _ have fangs right?  _ Derek _ has fangs.”

“Yeah, but that’s different, Scott!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
